


Sleepless

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, Lighthearted bickering, M/M, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: When Silver first awoke after Charlestown, he was grateful to have been granted use of the captain's cabin while he recovered.Truly, he was.There was only one small problem: Flint snored.





	

When Silver first awoke after the events at Charlestown, it had taken him several minutes to realize just where he was. It wasnt as if this was his first time in the captains cabin. Not in the least. Flint had fucked him on top of the desk, bent over it, and against the bookshelf numerous times. But seeing the cabin from the low angle granted by the window seat was unfamiliar and had taken him longer to recognize. Especially since he had anticipated waking to the dimly lit room below deck, were he so unfortunate as to actually wake up at all.

Alas, he had. But instead of low-burning lanterns and the stench of blood and wretch, he had instead been greeted with warm sunlight and the breeze of fresh air from the opened window.

However, it took several days, or so he was told, before he was able to remain conscious for longer than just a few minutes or even an hour. Whether due to the shock his body felt from the loss of a limb, the sheer blood loss, or the fever that had burned him from infection. To Silver the exact cause didn't much matter. He was still weak, exhausted, and in a sourely mood. The only potential upside was that Flint had more or less granted him use of his cabin while he made his recovery. For this, Silver was truly grateful. Flint could have easily made him take his recovery below decks just as any of the other men would. Instead he was permitted to not only lounge around the captain's cabin during the day, but the window seat had been transformed into quite the comfortable bed for when he chose to retire at night. At least when compared to the swinging hammock.

Silver was grateful. Truly, he was. There was only one small problem: Flint _snored_.

To his genuine astonishment it had taken him several weeks to notice it. Perhaps it was due to the toll the amputation had taken on his body. By the time the night watch set out to meander the deck every evening, Silver was already fast asleep. Either passed out from drinking to stem the pain or outright exhaustion. He always retired long before Flint, and most nights he fell asleep watching the man bent dutifully over the charts on his desk. And according to him he was more difficult to awaken than a corpse. While the two of them had had their trysts for a while now, he had never spent the night, and had never had the opportunity to be near him when he slept. Which was something he was now quite grateful for.

Most nights Flint's snoring wasn't too overly problematic. It was a gentle, rhythmic noise that he could usually ignore until sleep eventually took him. Other nights it was worse. Either louder in pitch and unpredictable, or so sudden it actually jolted him awake just as he was about to drift off. During those such nights he could easily rouse Flint just enough to make him fall silent with a prominent clearing of his throat. Or if that didn't work, getting up to fetch some water and "accidentally" knocking his crutch against the desk chair.

Tonight the snoring was unbearable. Not just because it was obnoxiously loud in a way that it hadn't quite been before, not just because Silver had experienced enough difficulty trying to sleep the past few nights from the pain in his leg. No, it was because he _couldn't make it stop_. He had already tried all his usual tricks but to no avail. And short of throwing a tankard at that new, horribly-shorn head, he was out of ideas.

By the time Silver finally got up he had been tossing and turning for hours. Even the pillow wasn't thick enough to drown out that awful snoring, and he could already feel the dark bags forming beneath his eyes. And so with an agitated scowl on his face, Silver grabbed his crutches and hobbled across the room. Flint appeared to be far too peaceful in his sleep considering the wretched noises he was making.

Silver didn't much consider the potential repercussions before he reached out to pinch the captain's nose between his thumb and forefinger. Then again, when did he ever? Mere moments passed before Flint went to take another breath and was immediately srartled awake.

The man's fingers caught his wrist in a tight grip while his other hand instinctively reached toward his belt for a dagger that was no longer there. "The fuck are you doing?!" Flint demanded. His eyes were wide from being awoken so suddenly, yet it didn't take long for them to sharpen into that familiar piercing glare.

"What are you doing?" Silver snapped back.

"Sleeping," the man seethed, giving him quite the incredulous look. "Or at least I _was_."

"No," Silver corrected him. "You were snoring. That, or impersonating the cry of a wounded, dying animal."

Flint scoffed, finally releasing the tight hold on his wrist so that he could instead rub the sleep from his face. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about those ungodly noises that almost had me calling you a priest." Silver ignored the man's sharp glare and continued to release weeks' worth of pent-up agitation. "Christ, no wonder the ship was named the _Walrus_ , you sound just like one!"

The derisive snort Flint offered didn't go unnoticed. "The Walrus had its name long before I became captain, you insufferable shit." 

Silver only huffed before turning to hobble back towards the window seat. "Whatever you say, captain. Just.. Try sleeping on your back or something. Jesus."

The man only managed a few more steps before something soft and light thumped against his shoulder. When Silver turned, Flints back was angling towards him and the small pillow from his cot laid against the floorboards.

"Why thank you, captain," Silver offered with an over dramatic lilt to his voice as he carefully bent to pick it up. "How on earth did you know mine was getting lumpy?" He gave the man another harsh look as he tossed the small pillow over his own and moved to lay back down. "By the way, I'm hanging onto this. And the next time you make those insufferable noises, instead of doing you the courtesy of waking you, I'll just suffocate you with it."

The last thing Silver heard before finally managing to fall asleep was the string of curses Flint currently muttered at him from under his breath.


End file.
